


Finishing Touches

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Artists, Digital Art, M/M, Portraits, SGA Secret Art Santa 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: A very private portrait. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Belatedly archiving this one, as for some reason I'd overlooked it. It was first posted 23rd Dec 2011, for gblvr who likes Evan and Radek, for the SGA Secret Art Santa exchange.

Evan: Hold still, Radek, just the last finishing touches.

  
Radek: I could do with some finishing touches over here, Major...

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/78788/78788_original.jpg)

 

click through for full size


End file.
